Element Bullets
Element Bullets (要素の箇条書き, Yōso no kajō kaki) is an Emitter-Class Quirk used by Pro-Hero Soshi Buki and his brother, Dangan Buki. It is the result of a mutation between the quirks Infuse (Soshi and Dangan's Father's Quirk, which allows him to infuse elements into objects, after draining another object's mass) and Velocity (Soshi and Dangan's Mother's Quirk, which allowed her to amplify an object's properties when they hit 100 MPH). It also has an advanced stage which allows the user to create shards of a strange substance, wall with varying effects. Description Element Bullets allows the user to create bullets infused with different properties, after draining a normal bullet of it's material and mass, creating a Dud. Once the bullet is drained, a new bullet can be formed out of thin air, and depending on the user's wish, it can create one with explosive properties, severe knockback, freezing capabilities, healing abilities, and much more. Created Bullets have a faint glow, most of them being the size of the index finger (Although some can be larger), and are 10 grams heavier than a regular bullet. Due to one of the parent quirks of Element Bullets being Velocity, most projectiles formed by the quirk strengthen when they reach 100 MPH. This can be achieved by firing from a long enough range (For rather slow traveling bullets like Jammer and Firecracker) or reaching that speed on your own via movement. However, some of the rounds don't become powerful at 100 MPH, due to Infuse being a more prevalent parent quirk, and some may even become worse at 100 MPH, Shriek being one of them. After enough training, a user can put their fingertips together to create a massive row of shards. These shards contain varying effects, all offensive oriented, and are a sort of ultimate attack. However, it requires a large space in order to be used effectively, as otherwise the shards will "clip" through and even trigger their abilities inside buildings, causing massive collateral damage. The main weakness of the quirk is that it needs to absorb mass and weight from a regular bullet, making it useless unless the user can find enough lead. In addition, the Elemental Bullets' projectiles cannot be fired from regular firearms, attempting to do so will result in the firing of the bullet AND the destruction of said firearm. Only Duds can be fired from regular weapons. Weakness The Quirk's elemental payloads cannot be fired by conventional weapons. Doing so destroys said firearm. Using the quirk's "Ultimate" severely tires the user and needs an open space to be used effectively. However, with creative use, the projectiles that have clipped through objects can be used as surprise tools. Created Bullets can be destroyed by regular or other Created Bullets. This makes them unreliable against those who like to rapidly fire rounds. 2 of the Bullet Types, Urchin and Jammer, are weaker unless they reach 100 MPH. The Urchin type can only explode into smaller spikes that are duller below 100 MPH, the Jammer type relies on minute electrical currents that it can absorb at 100 MPH, and it's EMP effect becomes weaker. The created bullets needs a suitable gun in order to be used. If the user is unhealthy, or too sick, they cannot create a bullet out of thin air. Instead, they must infuse a normal bullet with an element instead. Bullet Types Dud Duds are the result of bullets whose material and mass have been absorbed. They are ridiculously light, but due to their lack of substance they don't deal much damage. However, their light weight enables them to fly faster, making up for their lack of actual oomph. They are mostly used by Dangan when initiating Rapid Fire Mode, but some have been seen in use by Soshi in certain situations. Duds are one of the few bullets unable to become more powerful at 100 MPH, as well as the only type that can be used by normal guns. Magnet This type of bullet is best used in metal-heavy zones. When it is fired, it emits a magnetic field that slowly drags along metallic objects and shrapnel. It bursts into a puff of smoke when close enough to it's target, but the projectiles it drags along do not slow down, striking the opponent with great force. At 100 MPH, it's strong enough to pull larger objects and even other created bullets along, granting it a more lethal orientation. However, the bullet's dissipating at close range means that on it's own, it can't do anything. It also cannot drag along non-magnetic materials. Smokescreen Less of an offensive tool and more of a strategic tide turner, this bullet explodes into a huge cloud of tear gas that, while it also irritates the eyes, erodes metallic objects that stay in the cloud for too long. It can be used in crowd control, limiting the amount of items a Magnet bullet can effectively drag, or for hiding, provided the shooter has a gas mask ready. This bullet is quite large, the size of a banana magazine, and a grenade launcher, of the specialized construction, must be used to actually fire it. Like the Dud, it doesn't do anything at 100 MPH. Sandstorm Also less of an offensive tool and more of a strategic tide turner, Sandstorm bullets are hollow, with a short fuse, and filled to the brim with sand. It's jacket is made of a very soft metal, causing it to burst into a dense fog of sand. This can blind targets, as the sand is compiled of rather fine grains rather than coarse stones. Sandstorm deals very little damage, but can interfere with how certain equipment functions. At 100 MPH, the shell flakes away and the sand strikes the target like a missile, only it hurts less. Shriek A new type of bullet created by Dangan, Shriek bullets are miniature flashbangs, although less flash and more bang. They are comprised of pressurized air, and when the bullets hit something, a piston compresses the already squished air, causing the bullet to explode and cause a loud bang to erupt. At 100 MPH, it explodes before it even reaches the target, making it unreliable at range. Entangle The Entangle Bullet is actually two electrically charged slugs strung together. When fired, the bullets don't spin, since they are packed together in the same shot, and thus stray from each other. Due to the string, the bullets don't miss their opponent, and instead wrap around their legs, arms or torso. There are 2 small, electrical prongs on the end of both bullets, and after they tangle up the opponent, the prongs bite into the skin, zapping the target with a painful jolt. If they hit 100 MPH, the projectiles keep moving forward after grabbing an opponent, dragging it along or catching more. Maelstrom How many bullets does it take to create wind speeds of 450 MPH? One. Maelstrom bullets are supersonically fast, due to extreme streamlining in their creation and light weight (When infusing a normal bullet, it molds into an angular shape), and allow them to create a slipstream strong enough to cause those that dodge the bullet to loose their footing. Even after they zip past, the sonic boom is something to worry about. Air caught in the slipstream rushes forward like a massive fist, knocking down the target. It's sort of a one trick pony, as no matter how many trick shots you do, it always causes the same effect: A sharp, dart projectile, and a massive air fist. At 100 MPH, it causes a sonic boom that causes it to go even faster, dragging more wind for a larger aftershock Voltage These bullets are like the bullets in the Entangle type, but pack a more serious charge. While in flight, it absorbs electrons rushing past it, causing electric arcs to drag across the ground as it flies. Once it has gained enough voltage, it strikes the opponent with ruthless force. While the bullet itself isn't very damaging, as it is blunt and travels slow, it's the electric current that makes it the star in Soshi and Dangan's arsenal. However, Voltage bullets cannot output any physical damage, only energy, and this makes them useless when hitting a physical wall, as they can't break through. They also have a tendency to loose their charge when they pass by electrical-powered devices, overcharging said devices to the point they burst, weakening the actual projectile and resulting in a less-powerful strike. At 100 MPH, it gains so much charge that it can temporarily paralyze an opponent. Breaker A large projectile that can only be loaded into Bolt-Action rifles or guns with an open configuration (Break Actions and the like), Breakers are blunt, heavy rounds primarily intended for breaching walls or smacking an opponent with, and their strength when fired means they are also bunker busters. They are one of the more plain bullets created by the quirk, and are unreliable unless a gun of open configuration is used. Once they reach a coast of 100 MPH, they double in pounding force, strong enough to burrow through 4 concrete walls Nitrogen Mostly used for defensive purposes, Nitrogen bullets are small, liquid nitrogen capsules, about fingertip size, that explode upon making contact with anything hard enough Trivia * An average bullet travels at 1,700 MPH when fired from a standard firearm. The specialized bullets become more powerful at 100 MPH, and the guns created to fire them can shoot a regular bullet at a max speed of 1,000 MPH. This is due to the fact that the guns rely on pressurized air and the bullet's aura to fire, rather than gunpowder, resulting in a slightly slower shot. ** Guns built to fire the projectiles created by Element Bullets fire the whole bullet, adding a bit more pow to your shot. ** The guns specially built normally take the form of various hand guns, from double-barreled ones to derringers. However, they can also take the form of semi-automatic weapons or even fully automatic ones, though the fire rate on the full automatic models leaves much to be desired.